


Manuscripts & Manhattans

by ElasticElla



Series: Once Upon an Alphabet [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A book club?” Regina repeats, but it makes no more sense the second time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manuscripts & Manhattans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notherhappyending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/gifts).



“A book club?” Regina repeats, but it makes no more sense the second time around. 

Belle beams up at her, and hands Henry his library books. “We meet Tuesday nights at the Rabbit Hole.” 

Regina's eyebrows rise higher at that, “And you want _me_ to attend?” 

Belle gives her an almost pitying look, and Regina certainly does not need that. “If the woman you murdered can forgive you, we can be civil at least.”

“I see…” Regina mumbles, and Henry's pulling her hand impatiently. “Thank you.” 

They leave, Belle's smile an unpleasant itch under her skin. 

“You're going, right Mom? New friends would make you happy.” 

He doesn't say less lonely, but it's implied all the same, and Regina can't help a rueful look. “When did you get so smart?” 

Henry smiles wide, “This is the start of your happy ending.” 

And for the first time, Regina truly believes it. 

.

Regina should have guessed by locale alone that reading wasn't high on the book club's priority list, but it still surprised her that she was the only one who even brought the book- _The Blind Owl_. 

“ _Madam_ Mayor!” Ruby exclaims, as usual putting too much innuendo into two syllables. 

“Ruby,” she greets crisply, sitting beside her, “how are you?” 

“Too sober,” she says, flagging down a waitress. 

Regina gives an awkward nod and half wave to Belle across the table, and thankfully Belle is too engrossed in a conversation with Kathryn to witness her awful attempt of a greeting. 

Ruby nudges her, “Alcohol?” 

Regina looks up gratefully at the waitress, Ashley Boyd, “Yes please.” 

Ruby laughs, “Let's start with, say, eight Manhattans, that should do it.”

Ashley leaves to get their drinks, and Regina can't help but ask, “Is book club always a double fisting event?” 

Ruby cackles, “Yup, always.” 

.

Around their third round, Ruby relents, and everyone orders just one of their own drink. She says it's only because it's a work night, and Regina promptly pushes thoughts of tomorrow morning far out of her head. Ruby and Kathryn end up working together to pick up not-quite strangers at the bar, leaving Belle and Regina at the table. 

“Usually Emma's here too, but she had a date tonight,” Belle says, gesturing to Regina's paperback. “She's the one that makes us all discuss the book for at least five minutes before getting drinks.” 

Regina laughs without thinking. “I would have expected that from the librarian.” 

“Judging books by their covers?” Belle jokes, “You should know better.” 

Regina shrugs, sipping at her drink. She's definitely drunk now- half the words that come to mind are neither mayor nor queen like. She still says some: “Talk to me about the inside then.”


End file.
